The Fallen
by KenRik
Summary: The worst has happened. Rey has finally succumbed to the Dark side and she had the blood of Luke Skywalker to prove it. Reylo. Post-TFA.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Star Wars or Star Wars related.

A story of the disillusionment of Rey and the redemption of Kylo Ren.

Story Background:

Rash and battling with the Dark side, Rey is unable to complete her training with Jedi master Luke Skywalker. With the First Order on the attack, strategically scattered across the galaxy as they struck through the life of the Old Republic and the Galactic Resistance, the twenty-one year old padawan leaves to fight along with her friends. There she is instructed to infiltrate the latest First Order base to gather intelligence with a core team comprising of the best in the Resistance. In the outer rim of the planet's atmosphere, a decoy group of pilot fighters were to cover for them. Rey, together with Poe Dameron, Finn, BB-8 and Chewbacca travel undetected deep into the taiga biome of the planet. There, they take swift action towards their target until they are torn apart by troops of the First Order. With Snoke's obsession in capturing the apprentice of Luke Skywalker, Hux focuses all efforts to separating Rey from her team and succeeds as she takes a motor vehicle and rides off to safety. In isolation, Snoke communicates to Rey in riddles, in different languages, and memories which escalates the pull of the Dark side on her. Unaware of the identity of the voice calling to her through the Force, the images forced into her mind latches on and slowly, finally induces her to succumb, to question, and to doubt the true ways of the Force and the action needed to regain balance.

In an attempt to save his tormented padawan, Luke follows Rey to her coordinates, led by their connection through the Force. When he lands, he sees her surrounded by several stormtroopers, unarmed and lifeless, the saber on her hand glowing red. He calls out to her, unable to believe the massacre before him. He tries to pull her back to the Light when she suddenly lashes at him and questions him about her forgotten family. The distorted image of their gruesome death by the Jedi grew vivid in her mind. He tells her its all a lie, the voice in her head. He reminds her of his teaching and suddenly stops at her words. She mentions his failure to protect his padawans, his failure to disillusion Ben Solo from the Dark side, and his failure now to save her.

* * *

.

The Fallen.

.

Luke's eyes, tired and weary from his old age and all the death its seen, turned to the last image he'd ever see. His young padawan, confused and angry, her breathing ragged as she tightened her grip on her lightsaber, its menacing red glow outlining the contours of her face. With clenched teeth, Rey slowly raised her arms and rooted her feet deeper into the soft mud. And in one quick fluid motion, as Luke's aged eyes came to a calm close, the unlikely warrior from Jakku struck him and ended his life.

When the war hero fell, lifeless, on the ground, Rey crumbled along with him. Her weapon lost its power as it rolled from her bruised and calloused hands. The rain tasted like salt as it trickled down the sides of her face. And the universe around her wailed as it came to an end. On her knees, lost and alone once again as when she was abandoned in Jakku, the young Sith cried as she turned to the heavens and found it ablaze over the dark grey clouds.

He had known. And he came to her to die.

And now, Luke Skywalker was dead. Her transformation to the Dark side was complete. Yet, she continued to cry. Not by guilt nor remorse, but from sheer and utter hallowness. The void in her was so great that watching the world end gave a twisted sort of relief to her being.

It was in this state of loss that Kylo Ren found her days after the height of the war. Her body was lifeless, as she lied unconscious on the soil, the murky water of the river swept back and forth around her body. Carefully, the masked vigilante took her into his arms and carried her to his ship.

Weeks later, Rey woke from her comatose-like state and found herself surrounded by her compatriots in the Rebel Alliance. With a muddled memory, she looked around and found herself suddenly swept into Finn's tender, longing embrace. It was surreal. And it felt untrue. Something had changed within her during her departure. Something that told her gut all their rejoicing for her successful return with coordinates and prints on the First Order's weaponry were spurious, baseless.

"Remember, Rey." A soft eerie voice came whispering to her in her subconscious. "Remember."

They thought they won. But, as Rey's memory returned to her, vividly and more clearer as the days came, she knew the fall of Light had only begun.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
